The present invention relates to the prevention of motion sickness and to the treatment of the signs and symptoms of motion sickness in warm-blooded animals and particularly in humans.
The condition known as motion sickness has commonly been thought to caused chiefly by sea, air, car, train, and space travel as well as carnival-type amusements, and other types of motion. A variety of drugs have been used to prevent and treat motion sickness: specifically these include phenothiazines (i.e., chlorpromazine, perphenazine, prochlorperazine, promethazine, triethylperazine, triflupromazine), antihistamines (i.e., cyclizine, dimenhydrinate, diphenhydramine, meclizine, hydroxyzine, buclizine), anticholinergics (i.e., scopolamine), sedatives (i.e., phenobarbital, pentobarbital), benzodiazepines (i.e., diazepam), benzquinamide, diphenidol, trimethobenzamide, bismuth subsalicylate, fructose and glucose.
Promethazine Hydrochloride, or as known chemically as N,N,.alpha.-trimethyl-10H-phenothiazine-10-ethanamine monohydrochloride, has the structural formula ##STR1## is a known staple of commerce used in the treatment of nausea and vomiting and as an expectorant, antihistamine, and sedative, when taken in combination with pseudoephedrine hydrochloride, or as known chemically as (1-methylamino)-ethyl benzyl alcohol HCl, has the structural formula ##STR2## is a known staple of commerce used in the treatment of acute coryza, eustacian tube congestion, vasomotor rhinitis, and aerotitis media and as an adjunct to analgesics, antihistamines, antibiotics, antitussives, or expectorants for optimum results in allergic rhinitis, croup, acute and subacute sinusitis, acute otitis media, and acute tracheobronchitis, acts to prevent motion sickness if consumed prior to development of the motion sickness and acts to alleviate the signs and symptoms commonly associated with motion sickness if consumed after the development of the motion sickness. It was founded that in individuals who frequently developed motion sickness that when promethazine hydrochloride was consumed with pseudoephedrine hydrochloride the development of the signs and symptoms of motion sickness was prevented in more instances than the use of promethazine hydrochloride or the use of pseudoephedrine hydrochloride alone. It was also founded that in individuals who had developed the signs and symptoms of motion sickness that when promethazine hydrochloride was consumed with pseudoephederine hydrochloride the signs and symptoms were alleviated in more instances than the use of promethazine hydrochloride or the use of pseudoephedrine hydrochloride alone.